


Him to Her

by Sisterham



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterham/pseuds/Sisterham
Summary: Karma White a male to female transgender girl, her story begins when she was 8, and gradually builds until she is 21.The story is a background for OC of mine. She goes through many thing in her life before she finally finds someone who will love her for her.DISCLAMER:This story is 100% no suitable for those with any depression or abuse that they have dealt with. Please keep in mind if you suffer any of these things (in the tag) do not read. If you need help call a hotline.Otherwise enjoy the story, and have a wonderful day my lovelys <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Him to Her

I waited patiently in the principal's office. Fiddling with my hands. Even back then I knew I wasn't normal. Something was wrong. I never seemed to fit in with the other guys. Or anyone at this point. It was a constant struggle. I never had friends. I just wanted someone to talk to, was that too much to ask? I waited, we wanted for my mother to show up. 

She was gonna be so pissed that the school called and this wasn’t the first time I was in this office. I was with the principal a lot. Everyday, I would come to the office- somehow the bullies remained in school. Their parents were like mine...weren't they.

My mother finally walked in and glared at me before she finally sat waiting for the other to speak first.

There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"Mrs. White have you noticed anything about your son?" He stated as he looked at me. He was asking if she noticed I was getting bullied. But of course she was too busy working to notice anything.

"Not recently, Why? Is something wrong with him? I noticed he was hurt. Are you gonna do anything about this? " Her tone made it seem as if she was actually interested in what the principal had to say. But I knew deep down she didn't see me. She saw right through me. The principal looked at me with a disappointed and sorrowful look, he knew as an 8 year old I wasn't able to say anything without being ignored.

"He has been having issues at school. Bullying, I noticed this and decided the best course of action was to tell you and discuss what you would like to do from here"

I don't remember much more. I think I blocked it out, knowing that my mother didn't wanna deal with any more stress and blamed me for this meeting. I blocked most of my childhood out. 

I remember as we sat in the car on the way home. I had a black eye and it was throbbing, but the women didn't seem to care. I finally spoke.

“Mother… c-can- w-when we get home, can we t-talk?” I stuttered, having a hard time trying not to cry. Ever since I can remember I was a crybaby. My mother simply let out a sigh.

“Talk now.” She stated clearly annoyed that she had to be pulled away from her office for this. She was impatient with me. Her work was more important. The money was more important.

"...well I was- how do I make them stop. Hurting me- a-a-and w-why d-don't you c-care-" I instantly winced as she moved her arm. If my father was here I most likely would have two black eyes.

"Who said I don't care about you? Karma mommy is busy. Sometimes there just isn't time. And to make the stop. Ignore them."  
Her advice was no use. I felt the tears prick my eyes and the warm tears fall down my cheeks.

"Stop your crying, it's just a phase they will stop. Now get a hold of yourself." She turns into our driveway and turns the car off before she steps out. I was expecting her to come and hug me, but once again I'm left hugging myself.

I finally got out of the car and ran upstairs before closing and locking my door. I took off my shirt and looked at the bruises that distorted my figure. My vision blurs before I crawl into bed and finally fall asleep.

I woke up. It's 4 years later and I get up dreading school but nonetheless, I get changed. I put on my gender neutral clothes, a hoodie and black jeans. Before I grab my backpack and head down stairs. 

The house is quiet. Too quiet it makes my stomach feel uneasy. The cars are gone. The air still. An unsettling knot ties my stomach.

I hear something- or so I think. Is it in my head? Am I going insane? I begin to breath quickly, my palms sweaty, my legs shaking slightly. Thoughts begin to fill my head.

_"Someone is inside the house."_  
_"They're coming, they said they would find you."_  
_"Run. get out before he finds you."_

The irrational thoughts, they won't stop. 

I begin counting.

"1..2..3..4..5...6….7…..8-" I calm myself just enough to be stable for the day. I open the door frantically and begin walking to school. I swear I hear footsteps behind me. I check and I see nothing.

It's just in my head. The whole walk I over think. 

_"Someone is following you.”_  
_"They are going to jump you."_  
_"They all want you dead."_  
_"What if-'"_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets before finally reaching the school courtyard. My head hung low trying to void everyone and everything. I suddenly hear a males voice.

"AYYY ITS FUCK BOY~" The guy from my chemistry class. He walks towards me with his two lackies behind him laughing as if there was a joke being told.

Suddenly I feel my stomach tense. Feeling sick to my stomach as I just try to ignore the voice and walk forward. 

“Just breathe...just breathe it will be over soon- but what if this time- no no stop that just calm down-.”

"Well well, what we have here. Today you're in a hoodie~ what happened to that short skirt and the slutty top?" He smirks as he grabs my shoulder to make me stop walking. Spinning me so i would be forced to look at him. His face is a blur to me. I try to block it out. I don't want to ever think about this man again.

"Since you don't want your dick~ we thought we could get rid of it for you fucking trans slut~" My mind races, my hands trembling as he holds out the knife and pushing the blade into my cheek slightly, just enough pressure to hurt, but not to cut me. He knew he could get expelled.

"...please- just leave me alone" I was afraid to do anything other than try to plead for them to stop and leave me alone. I take a step back trying to get away from the knife that was pressed against my face.

"Get.back.here." His voice was firm and assertive. He meant what he said and I did as I was told. I wasn't about to test him anymore that I already have. He wasn't sane. There was no way someone like him was sane… I began to speak again.

"Please just let me be- I-" He clearly was annoyed before he pushed me to the ground and straddled me, pushing the knife to my lips before making a cut.

"I don't like it when you talk. Your fake annoying ass voice. Always asking us to stop. It's irritating me. No one cares about you, why don't you get it? You pleading means nothing to me. It just makes me wanna kill you more." He spoke his words harshly and like venom to the ears. I simply tried to ignore him, I could feel the anxiety and panic rise within me as he spoke. 

He lifted the knife from my lips and got off before he could get caught by a teacher. He began to speak again. It was all so fast. My anxiety was rising with every word he spoke. I just wanted to curl up and make it end.

"Meet us at the park at 9 pm. If you don't I'll make sure that tomorrow is even worse than today." His lackeys simply nodded as he spoke. I wanted this interaction to end sooner, for them to leave.

I make it to class, looking out the window as attendance is being taken. I hear something but zoned it out. Till someone taps my shoulder. 

“Karma White! We are in class, stop daydreaming. Now, say here next time.” Her voice went through one ear and out the other as I barely listened to that woman.

“Alright Miss. StarField.” I think I proceed to look out the window, I don't even remember what class I'm in anymore. But somehow I get the work done.

I walk home, knowing my father is gonna be awaiting me. I was not ready. I haven't talked to him since I changed- I walk slowly for once the others aren’t bothering me, for once they left me alone.

I stepped through the door and I noticed both cars this time in the driveway. I go upstairs right away and take my Ospemifene before I then get my binder- i only have one for times like this. 

My mother is the only one who knows and even then, she ignores me, I’m “not her kid anymore” She refused to help me. So I helped myself. Got a job and began working for the pills and clothes.

I peek from the stairs and hear his voice. I'm sure my mother told him. I begin to panic.

“Hello Karma” His voice was calm, too calm it made me feel uneasy. 

“H-hi father-” I stumbled over my words. Slowly sitting down at the dining room table. He looks at me, before he glares and grabs my face hard, his fingers pressing into my cheeks causing them to hurt as they get pressed into my teeth.

“So you decided to be a fucking little attention whore?” He only grips tighter, I feel the tears form in my eyes. Making him blurry, making it all blurry… I want it to be forgotten. But I can’t forget.

“I- I-, n-n-no- I-I’m-” I stammer, trying to explain but I couldn’t. My cheeks were bleeding at this point and I could taste the iron in my mouth. He pulls me and grabs my hair and begins dragging me to the basement.

“P-Please- I-I’m SORRY!” I was sobbing at this point. I knew this wasn’t gonna be good. I felt a sudden pain as he slammed me into the wall. 

“I DIDN'T RAISE A PUSSY ASS GIRL, YOU ARE A MAN AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE ONE OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE IN THIS HOUSE YOU PATHETIC MISTAKE!” He yelled before I fainted and knocked out. When I woke up I saw nothing back black. It was late. 8:30 pm when I finally checked the time.

“...I have to leave-” I began to quietly make my way upstairs, once in my room I began packing. I quickly left in my shitty 2006 blue Toyota and drove off. Never looking back at the house. I knew that I had to go to the park. So I drove to the park. I parked- I never took my car anywhere other than work. I couldn’t afford the gas. But soon money won’t be an issue for me.

I step out of the car. Looking around- before a sudden flash of light stung my eyes. 

“Wha- what was that?” I muttered as I slowly walked towards where I thought I saw the flashing light.

“You made it! Welcome pussy.” The bully from earlier said...his name- I honestly blocked that out. He was holding a can of Axe spray. I was already worried.

“...what do you want-” Someone came up from behind him. A muscular man, a few tattoos on his arm and neck. He smelt of weed and booze.

“GIVE ME THE MONEY!” He kicked the other down, the bully faced down on his stomach. 

“Bruce! I-I was getting it!” I noted the name. Bruce… he then proceeded to step on the others back digging his heels into the unnamed bully. He then looked at me.

“I’ll kill you. I will kill you. Give me my money” He took out a gun and aimed it at the other dudes head. I simply watched my expression blank. I couldn't think of how to help or what to do- I...just watched as he pulled the trigger.

A _**BAM**_ , no warning. No chance to get the money. He was dead, blood everywhere pooling around his head. My mind was racing-

_“Should I run?”_

I couldn't move my legs, frozen by fears. He was looking at the body. I just wanted to run, get away, but I couldn't move...what if he decided to shoot me too?

Bruce suddenly looked at me.

"You're such a pretty thing. Why would he want to burn you alive?" He said as he stepped on the corpse. I was frozen… I couldn't move. I tried to speak, opening my mouth to say words but nothing.

"That must have been traumatizing for you. I'm sorry love" He pushed the hair from my face and cupped my cheek. "Is something wrong with you? Why would he want to kill you?"

"I-" That is all I managed to get out. He looked at me and grabbed my waist. My stomach lurched, I hated this, I wanted him to leave me alone.

"What is wrong with you...are you some gender queer!?"  
He then grabbed my crotch and I squealed as he grabbed my dick uncomfortably hard. My face was red, I didn't like it, I wanted it to stop. My eye watered- but I held back the tears.

_“What do I do? What could I do!?”_

"Oh you are~ you got some nerves tricking me don't you?~ You slut, you just want sex? How dare you trick me. I should kill you for this." His tone was oddly seductive. His voice was rough, almost like how you would describe it? Daddy voice, deep and sexy. I wish that he wasn’t attractive. His tall built figure. His dazzling blue eyes, his Chad undercut but I kinda was digging it. Suddenly reality kicked in.

_“He's fucking insane. I never have met him till now, how did I trick him!? Why- why me. Fuck why is he hot? No no he’s nuts you need to find a way to get away befor- “_

Suddenly, I felt the hot tears sting my eyes. I knew this wasn't gonna be good, I grabbed his wrist and moved it from my dick.

"P-please...ju-just let me go. I-I don't w-want to be here-" I finally got the nerve to talk. I was trying so hard to not sob and break down. I was so confused- my mind fuzzy from lack of sleep, stress and anxiety. 

"And why would I do that…. You are mine now, my little toy. And if you try to run I'll make sure they never see your body again. Got it babe-" He spoke as if we had been dating for several years. And he knew I was ready to run from the abuse. Such a common threat among the abused. I wanted to say no. He clearly was possessive already and just wanted a fun game. But all I could do at the time as nod...just smiles...and nod.

"Good girl. Or boy~ make sure no one from my clique find out or they will fucking destroy you." It sounded like another threat. He grabbed my hand and shoved me into his car. Leaving my Toyota in the park. “We will get it later. I have some business to deal with first.” 

I nodded again and just sat there and thought...

_“Why is this fuckin' happening!? I just let him? Isn't this fucking crazy? He doesn't know me. What does he want from me? Two hours of leaving home and I'm in a gang? I can only assume by the tattoo I noticed on his left bicep. And all against my will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to finish this, but we will see what I do lol.


End file.
